Jealous Of Being Jealous
by Girlyemma96
Summary: What would you do if your caught your supposed best friend kissing your boyfriend when she herself is engaged. Cece Jones is heart broken and it's up to Gunther to pick up the pieces. These 2 friends team up to make Rocky and Deuce jealous but what if along the way they fall in love with,their own act of Jealousy?. Will they confess there love, or grow apart? Full Sum inside
1. Friends, Family and Death?

Jealous of Being Jealous

**Disclaimer I Do not Own Shake It Up, if I did Gece would totally happen**

Plot: Cece has been dating Deuce for 3 years, and they couldn't been more happy. What happens when there anniversary day has come and she catches, one of her Best friends Rocky kissing Deuce. Cece then turns to her other best friend Gunther who's Girlfriend is Rocky. They decide to team up and pretend to be a couple to make Deuce and Rocky Jealous. But what if along the way Gunther and Cece became Jealous of their act of Jealously. What would happen if they fell in love with there act of Jealously. Through heartbreak and friendship. These two best friends team up to make something of there future. Moments of DeCe and Runther in the first chapter but a total GeCe fic with a splash of Reuce and Tynka.

Chapter 1 Friends Family and Death?

Cece's Pov:

I was in my bedroom writing in my brand new diary my mom got me. I was so stoked for grade 12 it was going to be the best year of my life. I would finally graduate and move to Florida with my boyfriend Deuce Martinez. He was a amazing and I loved him so much. Any way I stared writing in my diary and this is what my first entry said.

September 2nd Dear Diary it's Cece Amanda Jones here. First off I haven't had a diary since I finished middle school. I know lame right?. I guess I never got around to getting a new one, anyway. A lot has happened since I finished grade 8. Well I'm still on shake it up Chicago still got my best friends, Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce, oh so dreamy, Deuce. Rocky and Gunther are still going out and So are Ty and Tinka. I still have my mom and my brother Flynn and we still live in the same apartment. Those are the things that remain the same but the things that have changed are pretty big. Ever since I can remember Deuce and me were best friends and I always thought we be nothing more until the summer after grade 8. Back then all of us were still great friends as were are now, but we had another member of our group Dina Garcia. She along with Rocky and Tinka were my best girlfriends. Well Deuce Gunther Ty were my best guyfriends. That summer was one that marked the changing of your lives or more the day. It was the 26th of August and also a week later but I'll explain it. it was the 26th of August and we were about to start grade 9…..

Cece's Pov: I was out at the mall with my best friends Rocky Blue, Tinka Hesseneffer and Gina Garcia. We were picking out the swimsuits we were going to be wearing to the pool party in the afternoon at Deuces fathers mansion. We went to our fav store "Sweet Suites" , to pick them out.

"What do you think of this one" asked Rocky wearing a blue strapless bikini with poka-dots and frilly trimmed bottoms with a bow at the side.

"I love it, it looks super cute on you Rocky" I said

"I have to agree with Cece you look Fabo" said Dina

"You actually look good, even better then me, and that's a lot to say coming from me" said Tinka

"Thanks, Tink it means a lot" said Rocky

"Do you think Gunther will like it though" said Rocky turning back to the Mirror. "He is my boyfriend after all and I value his opinion".

"Rocky if Gunther dosen't love you in that then hes and idiot" said Dina

"I agree, but my brother is most certainly not an idiot so he'll surely love it on you" said Tinka

"Good cus it our two year anniversary and I want things to go well".

"OMG I totally forgot about that happy anniversary" replied Tinka

"Happy anniversary, rocky" said Dina

I just sat there in the chair thinking about the fact that I was the only girl in our group that didn't have a boy friend. Rocky had Gunther, Tinka had Ty, Dina had Deuce and I was all alone.

The girls took my silence as form of sadness in regards to the fact I was still single and they were all in love and happy.

"It's okay Cece" said Tinka rushing to my side and embracing me in a hug. "You will find a guy soon and he will adore you, there nothing about you not to love"

"Thanks Tinka you really know how to keep my sprits up"

"Anything for my BFF"

"BFF'S" we both shouted giving each other a high five.

While Tinka was comforting me Dina had disappeared into the change room to try on her bikini. Rocky stepped out right after we did our high five and sat down next to me and Tinka

"So are you gonna, get it asked Tinka"

"Yep" said Rocky

I turned to Rocky to tell her happy anniversary

"Happy anniversary, Rocky. You and Gunther make and adorable couple" (A/N I CAN'T BEILEVE I WROTE THAT YUCK RUTHER IS THE WOSRT SHIP IN THE WORLD GECE FOREVER. No offense to Runther fans but this story is gonna be totally Gece, but for now it's Runther Sigh!)

"Thanks Cece" said Rocky giving me a hug.

"Hey" came a familiar European accent

Rocky let me out of the hug and we both turned around.

It was Gunther Hesseneffer.

"Hey baby" said Rocky getting up from the seat and kissing Gunther on the cheek.

"Whatcha doing here, didn't you have to go shopping for a swim trunks?" asked Rocky.

"What can't a guy come see his best friends, his sister and his girlfriend when he wants too?" said Gunther playfully

"That depends when he comes" said Rocky. Then they nuzzled noses. Okay that's the only thing they did besides kissing that made me want to gag.

"So did you get the swim trunks" asked Rocky

"Yes I did" said Gunther

"I found the most adorable swimsuit" said Rocky jumping up and down.

"I was just about to go pay for it"

I glanced over at the couple and saw the price tag on Rocky's Bikini it was $100.

"Rocky" I said rushing over to the happy couple

"Whats up Cece" said Gunther

"Nothing much. Except for the fact that your girlfriend over here needs to buy a $100 bikini.

Rocky's mouth dropped to the floor.

"ONE HUNDERD DOLLARS" yelled Rocky. Just then Dina emerged from the dressing room.

"What goin on" asked a confused Dina. We all turned around and saw Dina in her bikini it was simply breath taking. Dina wore a purple halter bikini, with dark purple glittery swirls and flower pattern on the top and the bottoms. The bottoms was a skirt that was extremely short but it suited Dina.

"OMG you look amazing" said Tinka

"Perfect, simply perfect" said Rocky

"Looks awesome on you Dina" I said

"Wow Dina, it's a really nice color on you" said Gunther

"Thanks guys it really dose look good, I just hope Deuce likes it"

"Why don't you ask him yourself" said a voice

Dina turned around and saw Deuce and Ty.

"Deucie baby" yelled Dina running over to him.

"What up guys" said Gunther giving them both high fives

"Great everythings great" said Deuce

"Oh and by the way thanks for ditching us in the swimsuit store" said Ty

"Anytime brother anytime" said Gunther

"That was sarcasum" said Ty

"I knew that" said Gunther

"That looks so amazing on you Dina" said Deuce

"Thanks baby" she said kissing him.

Tinka who had gone into the dressing room when Deuce arrived not knowing Ty was there, emerged in her bikini.

"What you guys think" asked Tinka. Tinka was wearing a spaghetti strap pink sparkly top with matching bottoms, that ties in bows, rhinestones were around the rim of the top of the bikini. It was totally Tinka's style

"TY" screamed Tinka when she saw him. She rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"So you like" she asked standing in front of him in a very sexy pose.

"I love it" said Ty

"That's what I wanted to hear" said Tinka pulling in Ty for a kiss

"Come here Deucie" said Dina pulling Deuce in also

Gunther then looked over at Rocky

"You want some too Bay-bee" he asked

"I would love some, come here" Gunther leaned and he and Rocky also kissed

Everybody was making out but me. I took this opportunity to go try on my bikini. I picked out an emerald green strapless with a bow up front to tie it up. Cute bottoms with tie up bows at the sides.

I walked out of the dressing room and this is what I saw.

Nobody, everybody left without me.

I just stood there and cried for a few minuets and just sat there . Then ten minuets later I saw Tinka

"Cece, Cece"

"Tinka, over here by the dressing room"

Tinka walked over and saw that I had been crying.

"Cece, sorry we left without you, I didn't realize until we were near the exit

so I rushed back to get you"

"Thanks Tink you're a real friend"

"Anytime Cece anytime"

"So I asked getting up. "Whatcha think I asked, indicating my bikini.

"Love it it's so you" said Tinka

"Thanks"

"By the way which bikini did Rocky end up getting, the other one was too expensive" I asked walking to the register with Tinka behind me.

"She got the one she tried on, the blue one"

"How she get that it was $100, no way Rocky has that kinda money layin around". I replied pulling out my wallet to pay the cashier

"Do you really need to ask that?" said Tinka pulling me out of the store after I paid for my Bikini. Of course how could I be so stupid it was Gunther.

"It was Gunther wasn't it?" I asked Tinka as we headed for her car.

"Yep" said Tinka

"Gunther is constantly buying stuff for her and really expensive stuff at that, if I had a boyfriend I would just be happy to have one not care if he was rich or not. It seems to me that the only reason Rocky's with him is for the money". I replied

"Funny you should say that" said Tinka as we reached her car. Cuz I have proof that assumption is correct.

"Really, well tell me at the party we don't to talk about Rocky with her in the car" I said.

"Well Rocky actually went with Gunther in his Car, and Deuce, Dina and Ty in Ty's car".

"So it's Just us then spill" I said racing towards the car. Tinka opened the door and we both climbed in. we buckled our seat belts and Tinka started to drive. "Okay so last week, I was at Rocky's and this is what happened"

**Flashback**

Tinka's Pov: I went straight to Rocky's after my swimming practice to hang out. {KNOCK} {KNOCK}. I waited, then the door opened it was Ty.

"Hey Tinka" said Ty allowing me in.

"You here to see Rocky?" he asked

"Yes I am she asked me to meet her here after my swim practice"

"Okay just head over to her room" said Ty kissing me on the cheek and going to his own room. I walked down the hall to Rocky's room and the door was open a crack so I looked inside and saw that Rocky was on video chat so I just waited

{Video Chat }

Rocky: Yeah Gunther's still my Boyfriend where have you been

Maria: Spain you know that, I've been gone whole year

That girl is Maria the girl Rocky used to hang out with before she moved to Spain last year.

Rocky: Yeah I know I miss you like Crazy

Maria: I miss you too

Rocky: I miss you more

Maria: So are you Gonna dump that freak Gunther or what haven't you got enough profit out of your relationship.

Profit… Money Rocky only wanted Gunther's money that arrrggggg.

Rocky: I know but the stuff keeps getting better and better by the day. I want to wait for something really big then I'll dump him.

Maria: Great when will that be.

Rocky: probably next week on our anniversary when he gives me the biggest present ever and the next day I'll dump him.

Maria: Great, dump that sparkly freak and his sister. That Tinka girl is too weird to be your friend.

Sparkly freak, I then started to scream AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Maria: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

Rocky: Um I think Tinka is here

Maria: Well tell her to get lost

Rocky: I g2g tttyl tonight?

Maria: Sure bye

Rocky rushed to the door and swung it open.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Rocky

"Enough to know that you only seek my brothers money not his love" I said grabbing my purse and taking out my phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Rocky

"What's it look like I'm gonna call Gunther and tell him what you really are"

"Don't do that it's not what you think" begged Rocky

"What is it then?"

"The truth is I was in it for the money, but then I started to fall for Gunther. Tinka I'm deeply and truly in love with Gunther, it's just that Maria is my friend and she thinks you guys are weird so have to continue to lie to her, about being in it for money. Tinka I love your brother with all my heart, please don't tell him, I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him I just need you to kept quite about this please?" asked Rocky

"Fine" I said walking out of Rocky's apartment

**End Of Flash Back**

Cece's POV:

"Did you believe he when she said she was in love with him" I asked

"I actually did Cece but I knew she never liked him in the beginning, that I'm sure of.

"What ever Tink" I said turning towards the window.

We got to Deuces and parked our car in the parking, then walked in. the whole place was hopping with people. There was a bar a hot tub a swimming pool, a pool table, a buffet, it was amazing. The next thing I noticed were to teens walking away from the bar. It was Rocky and Gunther.

"Hey guys" said Rocky as she approached me and Tinka, she was already changed and so was Gunther.

"Hey, Rocky" I said back

"What you two love birds been up too" asked Tinka as Gunther approached.

"Nothing much just enjoying our anniversary" said Gunther kissing Rocky's cheek

"Speaking of which I need to give you your gift" said Gunther

"Gift I wonder what it could be" asked Rocky

"Well come with me than" said Gunther dragging Rocky away

Tinka turned to me and noticed I was sad.

"What's wrong Cece you seem down" said Tinka

I turn towards Tinka and say

"I wish someone would look at me the way Gunther looks at Rocky, or the way Ty looks at you even the way Deuce looks at Dina"

"Oh Cece, don't worry like I said before you will find someone, there's someone out there for everybody it's just a matter of well, finding them" said Tinka

"Thanks, and Tinka" I asked

"Yeah"

"I need a hug from a friend"

"Well my arms are open for you Cece"

I dove into Tinka's arms and just cried.

After about two me and Tinka went to change into our bikinis.

It didn't take long for us to get changed and when we walked out of the dressing room, Tinka saw Ty. Great now I'm gonna be all alone I thought to myself

"Hey Tinka, baby" said Ty

"Hey sweetie" said Tinka kissing Ty on the cheek

"Hey Ty" I said

"Hey Cece, hey Tinka you want to hang over by the hot tub"

Great all alone at the greatest party ever

"Actually Ty, I'm gonna hang with Cece"

"I was shocked Tinka would rather hang with me then her BF wow

"Okay see yah later" said Ty

I turned to Tinka. "Why did you do that?" I asked her

"You're one of my best friend Cece and I'm not going to abandon my friend in her time of need.

"Thanks Tink you're an amazing friend"

"Your welcome, so what to you say about having the best time at this summer end pool party"

"I'd say lets do it"

Me and Tinka spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out. We talked to boys, went in the hot tub, the pool did manie and petties and even went to the bar where I had my first champagne, what I'm only 14 what do you except. We eventually ran into Deuce and Dina who had spent most of the tim in Deuces private pool room doing things… yeah. So me and Tinka were just sitting by the pool in deck chairs when the dreadful event happened

Me and Tinka were sunning ourselves when Rocky approached us with her arms wrapped around Gunther.

"Hey girls" said Rocky

"Hey Rocky what up" I asked sitting up

"Hey Rocks how it going" said Tinka also sitting up

"Great just great, right Gunther" Rocky said gazing towards Gunther

"Right you are sweetie" he said kissing her cheek

Yuck those two ugggggggg

"So what Gunther get you?", I asked excitedly

"Yeah I want to see even though I know what it is" said Tinka

I turned to Tinka confused

"You knew what he got her?"

"Of course Cece, I'm his sister beside I helped him pick it out"

"Then you have great taste" replied Rocky showing me her finger

It was the most beautiful ring I ever saw, a white gold band with diamonds encrusted and pink diamond in the center with white gold encasing it.

"OMG Rocky that ring is amazing"

"Yeah I know it's gonna look perfect with my wedding dress" she said

I completely flipped out.

"WEDDING DRESS, YOUR GETTING MARRIED"

"Yep after we graduate high school, said Gunther stepping in "Rocky will become my Queen".

"QUEEN" I shouted

"Yes I need a queen to run the old Country" said Gunther

"Why so sudden?" I asked more calmly now

"Well if I don't have a wife by the time I graduate, then I forfeit the throne" he replied

"And why wait me and Rocky are too in love for anything to change now" he added

"Right you are" said Rocky kissing his cheek

Rocky was gonna get married OMG and I still didn't have a boy friend.

Just they Dina stormed into the deck and attack Rocky

"YOU LITTLE BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT" said Dina pinning Rocky to the ground. "Did what" asked Rocky. Me Gunther and Tinka were so shocked that we all stepped back.

"You know what you did making moves on my Deucie"

"To what are you referring to?" asked Rocky trying to push Dina off her

"I'm referring to the month of June when you two kissed"

it was Gunther's turn to be shocked. "WHAT YOU KISSED DEUCE"

"Gunther no I didn't I love you"

"If you kissed him Rocky Blue we are through"

"Gunther I'm sorry, but I have to say Yes, I can't lie to you"

"Then WE ARE THROUGH ROCKY BLUE"

"Gunther it was only for a play a swear I was practicing with Deuce for Drama class" said Rocky in tears

"Don't bother" said Gunther walking away and sitting on a chair.

Me and Tinka just stood there shocked. Then Deuce and Ty stormed onto the pool deck.

"DINA DON'T-" Said Deuce before realizing that Dina was already on top of Rocky.

"Don't do what Deuce?" asked Dina getting off of Rocky. Rocky just laid there in shock. "Don't hurt Rocky it was my fault, I asked her to rehearse the play with me" said Deuce

"Deucie how could you I'm you're girlfriend you should of asked me" said Dina in Tears. Rocky had gotten up by now and walked over to Gunther and he completely ignored her.

"You see…. I was kind gonna…. Umm…. Ummm…. Ask.. but.. umm" stammered Deuce.

'I've herd enough, were are over said Dina

The next sets of events happened so quickly it was un believable. Dina turned around so fast that she slipped on the deck and knocked her self into the lemonade stand which she hit with a hud. Dina head had collided with the edge of the lemonade stand table and her head was cracked.

Everybody was in shock, me Gunther Tinka, Rocky Ty and Deuce rushed to Dinas side. Deuce was crying her eyes out it didn't look good.

4 hours later

we were at the hospital and things weren't looking good we had been waiting here for about three hours and hadn't herd anything. The whole time we waited Rocky was trying to explain to Gunther the big misunderstanding, with Deuce and after 2 hours of constant begging and tears Gunther agreed and they kissed. Ty was sitting next to Tinka and I was all by myself on the other side of the room there weren't enough seats on the other side. Deuce had gone in with Dina to make sure she was okay.

1 hour later

We all herd the door open and out came Deuce in tears. We didn't need to ask because we knew what had happened Dina Garcia was dead.

"She…. Gone…. Dina's… Gone" said Deuce in tears. Ty walked over to comfort him. But he just pushed him away and ran.

Deuce refused to see anyone, wouldn't talk to anyone wouldn't eat or sleep. We was gonna die over depression, so I decided to do something about it.

I went over to Deuces house on September 2nd to try to talk to him.

I knocked on the door, and it was opened by one of the servants.

"Hi I'm Cece Jones, is Deuce here"

"Mr. Martinez is currently not excepting visitors" said the servant

"He'll see me, just tell him Cece is here to see him? Please"

"Fine one moment"

The servant let me in the house and I waited in the corridor.

He walked up stairs to get Deuce.

Not even 30 seconds later he returned

"Sorry miss Jones Mr. Martinez dose not wish to speak with you"

"Tell him it's a matter of life and death"  
"Miss Jones Mr. Martinez has been through enough this past week, he doesn't need more trouble now please go" he tried to push me out the door.

"Can you give him a message for me"

"Alright"

"Tell Mr. Martinez THAT HE NEEDS TO STOP MORNING ALL HIS FREINDS ALL WORRIED SICK ABOUT HIM, WE ALL MISS DINA, BUT IS WASTING OUR DAYS AWAY GONNA BRING HER BACK, HE NEEDS TO GROW UP AND LIVE LIFE BE HAPPY DINA WILL ALWAYS BE IN HIS HEART and right now he should make room in his heart for a new girl me, Cecelia Jones. Because I think I might be in love with you Deuce Martinez.

I knew Deuce would be listening, I looked up and saw him on the balcony.

He looked in to my eyes and rushed down the stairs.

"Cece, I love you too" said Deuce, and before I knew it we were making out.

So diary on August 26th I lost friend but on September 2nd I got a boyfriend. Rocky and Gunther have been engaged ever since the day Dina passed away. Now my best guy friend is Gunther. Ty is my second best friend and Deuce is my boyfriend. Rocky is my best friend and Tinka is my second best friend. Dina is still terribly missed and she will be missed always. Well dear Diary I must be going. Today is the 2nd of September and it's mine and Deuces 3rd year anniversary so I will be back to spill all the details tonight.

1 hour later.

I was standing in front of Deuces house looking all fancy. Hair done, fancy dress shoes and awesome nails. I rang the door bell and it was answered by the same servant who answered it 3 years ago today.

"Hello Miss Jones, here to see Mr. Martinez"

"Yes I am"

"Well right this way" he said leading me inside

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Yes thank you"

I hurried up the stairs to Deuces room. so excited for the night.

I flund the door open and shouted

"HAPPY ANNIVER…."

I stood there in shock. There was my boyfriend Deuce on the bed making out with Gunthers Fiancé, my best Friend Rocky Blue

Ohh Cliffy Please read and review and tell me what you think

Chapter two next week

LUV YAH Emma.


	2. How Could You?

Jealous Of Being Jealous

**Disclaimer: Hey Cece Jones just here to say Girlyemma96 dose not own shake it up**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to LightbunnyBunny for being the first to review my story. Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1 you Rock- LUV YAH Emma

Chapter 2 How Could You?

Last time on Jealous of being Jealous

_Cece's Pov:_

_I flung the door open and shouted_

_"HAPPY ANNIVER…."_

_I stood there in shock. There was my boyfriend Deuce on the bed making out with Gunther Fiancé, my best Friend Rocky Blue _

Cece's Pov:

I stood there Frozen in the door way. Too shocked to move or even cry.

I didn't feel anything, when suddenly it hit me. The most powerful emotion I ever felt in my entire life, anger, hurt, jealousy came rushing into my soul. I started to cry. I couldn't believe my friends would do this to me. I then did the only thing I could do.

"I HATE YOU" I screamed so loud the two love birds turned around and saw me. The both looked at me with looks of embarrassment, sadness and fear rolled into one. I didn't need to see their faces. So I ran.

"CECE WAIT" shouted Rocky rushing down the hall to catch up with me.

"What do you want?" I said through me tears as she caught up with me.

"Cece please let my explain" said Rocky

"Explain what, the fact that you were kissing my boyfriend" I said, just then Deuce appeared.

"I not your boyfriend I'm Rocky's" said Deuce

I juts stared at him in shock, before slapping him hard across the face.

"OWWW" screamed Deuce

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER BOYFRIEND"

"Me and Deuce having been secretly dating for the past year" said Rocky

"PAST YEAR" I was now extremely angry and sad at the same time

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND"

"We didn't plan it Cece it just happened" explained Deuce

I started to calm down a bit but I was still mad.

"When exactly were you planning to tell me all this?" I asked

The remained quiet.

"WELL WHEN WERE YOU"

"We were gonna tell you … umm…uum.." stammered Rocky

"I DON'T NEED THIS CARP FORM YOU TWO I'M LEAVING" I shouted as my anger returned.

"Cece wait" said Rocky, I turned back.

"What" I said not even knowing why I bothered to turn around.

"Here, said Rocky giving me a ring box. "I need you to give this to Gunther".

"Wait why did have that in your pocket"

"Umm…Umm"

"WERE YOU PLANNING ON BREAKING THE NEWS TO ME TONIGHT" I shouted as Deuce joined us.

"Umm.. I guess…" said Deuce cutting in

"I HATE YOU BOTH I NEVER WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN, YOU ROCKY BLUE ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND AND YOU DUECE MARTINEZ CAN GO SIT ON A STICK AND ROTATE" I shouted angry and sadness in my voice.

"Cece I'm your best friend you can't stay mad at me forever"

"Yes I can" I said more calmly

"I'm going home to call my best friend Gunther Hessenheffer and tell him you Rocky Blue never loved him" I said

"See if I care" explained Rocky going to stand next to Deuce and kissing him on the cheek.

"I JUST CAN'T BEILEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS DEUCE ON OUR ANNIVERSAY" I cried.

I then rushed down the stairs clutching, Rocky's engagement ring and ran home.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. When I reached home I ran to my bedroom and laid on my bed and cried.

I must of dozed off for a couple hours because when I woke up the clock read 1:00am. I was still upset as I had started crying again. I deiced to call Gunther hopefully, he would answer at this late hour. I picked up the phone and dialed it rang three time before it was picked up.

Gunther's Pov:

I was awoken by my cell phone ringing. I rolled over to my night stand to check my alarm clock it said 1:00 .Who would be calling me at this hour. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone.

{Phone conversation}

Gunther: Hello, I said sleepily

Cece: Hey Gunther it's Cece, hope I didn't disturb you, she said as if she had been crying.

Gunther: No it's fine I couldn't really sleep any way. Cece are you okay you sound weird like you have just been crying.

Cece: Yeah I have, I just really need a friend right now

Cece then broke down in sobbs.

Gunther: I'm here if you need anything

Cece: Thanks, could you come over, I know it's late I just really need a friend right now.

Gunther: Sure thing Cece I'll be there in half an hour I just got to get changed.

Cece: thanks Gunther for being such a great friend

Gunther: Anytime Cece, Anytime

She then hung up

{End of conversation}

I got out of bed and rushed to put on some clothes. Cece really sounded upset on the phone, I wondered what was up, and why had she called me for advice Rocky or Tinka were usually her first choice. I grabbed my car keys, and carefully tiptoed out of my room as not to wake anyone. Unfortunately I happened to step on I really creaky floor board. I saw I light from down the hall. Crap I was busted. I then herd footsteps coming down the hall. I looked around and came face to face with Tinka.

"Tinka, what are you doing home, I though you weren't coming home until Thursday" I asked shocked

"Well I just got home and hour ago. I deiced to come back form New York early, I missed you and Ty too much" Tinka rushed over and gave me a hug.

"So where are you off too at this hour?" asked Tinka releasing me from the hug, and giving me a strange look.

"No where" I said lying through my teeth. I love Tinka, but when it comes to things like curfew she was pretty strict about the rules.

"Off to see Rocky perhaps?" she asked

"No" I said

"Gunther stop lying I'm your sister twin I know when your not telling the truth" said Tinka crossing her arms and giving me the stare.

I hated that stare it was so, evil.

"Fine, I'm going to see Cece" I said

"I knew- wait your going to see Cece, at this hour?"

"Yeah she just called me about, 10 minuets ago. See seemed pretty upset and she asked me if I could come over"

"She didn't call Rocky?"

"I don't know she never said" I told Tinka

"Well normally Cece would call me way before she'd call you, she must be desperate" said Tinka

"Hey are you suggesting I'm her last resort?" I asked

"I'm not suggesting anything I'm just stating fact" said Tinka, running back towards her room.

Oh Tinka and her tricks.

I walked over to the door and rushed outside to my car.

I got to Cece's around 10 minuets later

I parked my car ans raced into the building, got on the elevator and made it to her floor. Eventually I made it to her door and noticed a not on the door.

_Gunther please come around to the fire escape and climb through the window- Cece_

I then did exactly what the note said I went to the fire escape to climb through Cece's living room window. It was open so I climbed right in. Cece wasn't in the room, so assumed she be in her room. I walked towards Cece's room and knocked.

"Come in" replied a very sad Cece.

I opened the door and saw Cece laying on her bed in a pile of tissues, wearing a beautiful dress, mascara running and she was in tears.

I walked over to the bed and knelt down beside her.

"Cece what wrong?" I asked her concerned

Cece sat up and looked at me, with tears in her eyes

"Everything" she cried

I held out my arms and she took my kind jester. I embraced Cece in a hug and let her cry. What happened to make Cece this upset. Of all the years I have known Cece and been friends with her, she never ever ever been this upset, not even when her parents divorced. Cece cried and cried and cried. Ten minuets later she stopped and asked

"You really want to know whats been bothering me?"

"Yes isn't that why you asked me to come here right?"

"Yeah I guess"

"So what happened"

"I went over to Deuces house for our anniversary"

"what happened"

"Well I got there and I saw…" she started crying again

I pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry Gunther it's just so painful, it hurts just to talk about it" she cried

"It's okay if your not ready to tell me I can just go and you can tell me later"

"No your going to find out sooner or later so I might as well tell you" she said sitting up and drying her eyes.

"I walked in and saw Deuce with another girl"

"Deuce was cheating OMG Cece that jerk"

"I know and to top it off he was making out with her"

"OMG and on our anniversary, too"

"So who was the girl?" I asked

"It was Rocky" cried Cece

"ROCKY, KISSED DEUCE"

"Yeah they have been secretly dating for a year now and they were planning on telling me tonight" she creid

"Oh Gunther, there something I have for you" she said

Cece grabbed a ring box from her dresser and handed it to me.

"Rocky asked me to give this to you"

I opened the box and there was the engagement ring I had given her three years ago.

"If that's not a break up I don't know what is" said Cece

"Cece, we are going to get back at them for hurting you"

"How" asked Cece drying her tears

"We are going to pretend to date, make them jealous of what there missing it will be torcher for them. it will drive them insane." I said

Cece looked at me with a smile

"So will you do it?" I asked

"Of course Bay-bee" she replied

"When schools starts Deuce and Rocky won't know what hit them.

Next Time on Jealous Of Being Jealous

Gunther and Cece show up on the first day of school as a couple. Everyone is shocked especially Rocky and Deuce. Rocky is wondering herself how Gunther moved on so quickly. What will happen on the battle fields of love. Tune in next week to find out.

**OH cliffy. Wonder what Gunther and Cece have in store for Rocky and Deuce. review and I'll see you next week Luv Yah Emma**


	3. Plan Into Action

Jealous Of Being Jealous

**Disclaimer: Shh shake it up, girlyemma96 does not own shake it up.**

**So sorry it's late had a lot of work the past week, enjoy** **read and review bay-bees lUV YAH Emma**

Chapter 3 Plan Into Action

Last time on Jealous Of Being Jealous

Gunther's Pov:

_"Cece, we are going to get back at them for hurting you"_

_"How" asked Cece drying her tears_

_"We are going to pretend to date, make them jealous of what there missing it will be torcher for them. it will drive them insane." I said_

_Cece looked at me with a smile_

_"So will you do it?" I asked_

_"Of course Bay-bee" she replied_

_"When schools starts Deuce and Rocky won't know what hit them._

CeCe's Pov:

Dear Diary Today is September 5th, 2015 and me and Gunther have had a lot to talk about the past 3 days. Those 3 days me and Gunther spent planning our revenge on Deuce and Rocky. We thought of a list of things we used to do with them, like couple things we did and added them to our fake relationship. Rocky always loved the way Gunther called her " My Little Cookie" so we added that to the list, Deuce always loved how I ruffled his hair and called him my puppy, so we added that as well. There were tones of others things we thought of, so we wrote them down. Today is the first day of school and our plan is being put into action lets, hope it goes well, I hope we practiced enough. Well I'll be back tonight to spill the details, wish me luck.

I closed my Diary and placed my pen on my desk. I grabbed my backpack and headed into the living room. The only thing about the plan that was awkward was we had to act like a couple around everyone even are parents, or they might blab and ruin the plan. I sat on the couch and waited for Gunther to come pick me up, today was just picking up our schedules, no actual school until tomorrow. Which is good for me cuz I wasn't ready to learn. Well I waited all I could think about was Gunther, and how Deuce and Rocky would react when they saw us. Most thoughts were interrupted when Flynn came running in to the living room

"BACON, BACON, I WANT BACON" shouted Flynn running around the couch in circles.

"Flynn, I don't have time to make you bacon, I have to get to school. Gunther will be here any second to pick me up"

Flynn just stared at me like I was in sane

"Why is Sparkle man coming to pick you up" asked Flynn, coming to sit next to me on the couch"

I really want to tell Flynn but I can't risk it, he might tell mom and she will blow the whole thing.

"Um because, he's my boyfriend and boyfriends take their girlfriends to school"

Flynn's mouth dropped

"Your dating Sparkle man"

"Yes, and stop calling him sparkle man that's not his name"

"I know his name I just can't believe your going out with him"

"Well believe it Flynn cuz it's happening"

I feel wired saying that to Flynn because I even can't imagine me and Gunther actually dating. This was a fake relationship so nothing would be real.

Just then I herd a knock

Well time for me to sell it.

I walked over I opened the door

"Hello Bay-Beee" said Gunther leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, yourself" I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek

"Ooooo, Gunther and CeCe sitting in a tree-

I turned around and gave Flynn a death glare.

"Right I'm going to make my breakfast said Flynn running into the kitchen

"Well, lets go my little cookie" said Gunther taking me by the hand and leading me out of my apartment.

"You didn't tell Flynn did you?" asked Gunther when we had reached his car.

"No, I didn't Flynn just likes being a pest" I said

"Okay then" said Gunther opening the door for me

I got in the car and we drove to school.

We got to school and Gunther parked his car.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked getting out of the car

"Do what?" asked Gunther

Is he fricken clueless, men there so useless sometimes

"You know, selling it that where are couple" I told him

"Oh we just do what we rehearsed, we will be the most lovey dovey couple in school"

"Sounds great"

Gunther walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"You ready?"

"I'm so ready" I replied

Gunther moves his arm and grasps my hand in his.

I feel this tingling sensation as he grasps my hand.

Why was I feeling this, was it sign?

Me and Gunther, walked towards the doors ready to face the day.

We opened the door and the hallway was crawling with people.

Cheerleaders, jocks, nerds everybody was there talking about how awesome there summer had been

Me and Gunther just casually walked down the hallway like nothing was wrong.

Me and Gunther had the same homeroom cuz are last names were so close together. As we neared the end of the hallway, I spotted Deuce and Rocky.

Rocky's Pov:

Cece was unbelievable she didn't come, to see me, phone, or even text me. what was her fricken problem. Sure her and deuce had a thing, but not anymore. Their relationship was failing anyways, Deuce would have broken up with her either way. CeCe was just being immature and I knew she would come around. As for Gunther, I'm sure he would understand. I wasn't really feeling it anymore for along time almost a year before me and Deuce happened. Deuce had come to pick me up early this morning, to avoid running into CeCe. Since he picked me up extra early we went to "Lucky's Café" for some breakfast. It was so amazing Deuce was an awesome guy, I'm so glad he's mine. Me and Deuce were standing in front of his locker talking about us when I herd noise and familiar voices. I turned around and saw the most horrifying sight in my life.

CeCe's Pov:

I saw Rocky and Deuce down the hall chatting it up and giving each other lovey dovey looks. They think their so cute, wait until they see this.

I turned to Gunther and he nooded.

I pushed Gunther up against the locker, which made a loud sound. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on his. I moved my fingers through his hair as his hands found their way around my waist. I then pushed Gunther slightly away form the locker and wrapped my legs around his waist. I them moved my hand towards his neck again grasping it for dear life. Gunther lips tasted like peppermint my favorite. This kiss was even better then Deuces. Are lips finally broke away. My arms still wrapped around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. I laid my head on his neck, and he hugged me close

"Your amazing, Baby"

"No you are more amazing my little cookie"

"What the Fuck do you think you your doing" said a Voice

Rocky's Pov:

This was not happening to me. It was not possible. There was no way that what I was seeing was real. CeCe Jones kissing Gunther Hessenheffer, my Gunther. Were in her right mind did see go thinking she could go steal my man. CeCe had now wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Deuce was watching the whole time too, and he looked shocked as well. Finally when Gunther CeCe stopped lip locking I deiced to go give her piece of my mind. As I neared I saw the most upsetting thing in my life.

Cece rested her head on Gunther, neck and he called her "My Little Cookie" that was my nick name no way in hell was she going to take it from me Gunther was mine first. Deuce accompanied me to the lip locking traitors.

"What the Fuck do you think your doing" I asked them

Gunther's Pov:

CeCe was resting her head on my neck when I herd a voice

"What the Fuck do you think your doing"

Me and CeCe turned around and came face to face with Deuce and Rocky.

I let CeCe down and put my arm around her and she leaned in.

"Wow , Rocky nice way to great your best friend" said CeCe

"Shut it, Jones where in hell do you think you can go kissing my Guy"

"Yeah and you Hessenheffer, where do you think you can go around kissing my Girl"

"First of all Miss Blue, Gunther is my boyfriend and I can kiss him as much as I want second of all he's not your guy anymore he's mine and theirs nothing you can do about it" said CeCe

"He's also my little, puppy" said CeCe as she ruffled my hair

Rocky just looked shocked but stood there none the less

Deuce looked like he was about to cry

"I thought I was your puppy" said Deuce

"Not any more Martinez he's my puppy now" said Cece

"As for you Deuce, CeCe is my Girl now, you broke her heart and she has moved on isn't that right my little cookie" I said as Deuce backed away

"I thought little cookie was my name" replied Rocky

"Not anymore" said Cece

"Well Gunther I don't care if, your with CeCe cuz I have the most amazing girl in the world Rocky" said Deuce

Rocky moved closer to Deuce and Deuce put his arm around her.

"Yeah we have moved on so we don't care what you do anymore Bitch" said Rocky.

"Good because so have we" I said

"Oh and Rocky just so where clear, you aren't my friend anymore Bitch" said CeCe.

"And You Deuce are no longer my friend either you lying Bastard" said Cece

CeCe then waved Goodbye to Rocky and Deuce and we walked hand in hand down the rest of the hallway. As we left I looked at their faces and they looked kinda sad.

Next Time on Jealous Of Being Jealous

The battle fields of love get more extreme, when Ty and Tinka are asked to chose sides. If they do how will it affect their relationship?. Tinka is also wondering how Gunther was able to move on so fast. And CeCe and Gunther go on their first date, only to be joined by and unexpected visitor.

**Oh Cliffy, Rocky is such a bitch in this story. Oh please review and tell me if you think Deuce and Rocky are Jealous or not. Please review and also since I'm in high school I will only be updating one of my GeCe stories per week, maybe both on a good week otherwise, see you in 2 weeks.**


End file.
